1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for extracting and purifying an enzyme that is useful in the preparation of an anti-peptic ulcer drug. More specifically it relates to the enzyme geranylgeraniol-18-hydroxylase, a method for its extraction from plant parts using an extraction buffer, its purification using differential centrifugation, its heat activation, and its use in the production of plaunotol, a known anti-ulcer medication.
2. Background Description
Plaunotol, the active ingredient of a commercial drug named Kelnac.RTM. is a mucosal protective factor-enhancing anti-ulcer agent. It was originally found in the leaves of Croton sublyratus Kurz (Euphorbiaceae), a tropical plant found throughout southeast Asia. Although the structure of plaunotol has been known for almost twenty years, very little is known about its biosynthetic pathway. Although attempts have been made to establish C. sublyratus callus and cell cultures that yield high plaunotol content, none have been successful. A synthetic route to the production of plaunotol is known; however, the main source of plaunotol remains the extraction and purification from tropical plants as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,638, all of which is incorporated herein by reference as if completely written herein. A less cumbersome and more effective process for the production of plaunotol is clearly needed.